


Lay Me Down

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi Polar Disorder, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gallavich, Hurt/Comfort, Husband Love, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Perscriptions, Pills, Rimming, Snuggling, Verbal Consent, care taking, daddy feels, family arguments, love making, manic depression, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: Being sick has gotten the better of Ian and landed him in bed on a Manic Depressive low. Mickey looks after him and uses his own personal system to get him back to himself again





	1. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey begins using his system of caring for Ian, making him do three basic tasks every day to keep him feeling human

Its been almost 12 hours since Ian has left their bed. The chest infection is fading but it’s left him with no drive whatsoever. Sue’s given him the week off to start, telling Mickey to look after him and keep her updated. Mickey didn’t go to work either of course, not that the pay cut will be much different considering Lana owns the bar, and will bring home his cut whether he makes it or not. He lays there, still holding Ian close as he sleeps, and prepares himself for the task ahead. 

“Ian” he says softly, smoothing back his hair. “Ian, cmon love” “Mmmm” Ian whimpers, hiding his head further under the covers, but for possibly the only subject in his life, Mickey’s patience is as iron as his will “yeah tough guy you know the drill, let’s go” he says gently, fishing Ian out and scooping him up in his arms to carry him to the bathroom “it’s time” 

The last time Ian was this low (which was over two years ago, Mickey is proud to say) he was able to get him up within three weeks, and this was after it had taken his siblings over two months of trying. Between the internet, the doctor’s advice, and his own knowledge of all things Ian, he came up with a system that seemed to get him out of bed faster than anything else. 

Instead of trying to find motivation for Ian to get up and join society, which Mickey had learned, overwhelmed him more than anything else, he had encouraged him to stay in bed and rest. He only forced Ian up once a day, and that was to use the toilet, shower, and eat. He had learned that if he kept him doing these three basic tasks, it would keep him in touch with reality enough that his will to live came back at a much faster rate. 

Mickey carries Ian, dead weight curled up in his arms, into the bathroom, standing him briefly to pull down his boxers and sweats before he sits him on the toilet and kneels patiently in front of him to wait. He found out the hard way last time around that Ian had no choice but to poop. 

The constipation had gotten so bad that Mickey had begun having to give him prune juice and Citrucel to help combat it, and even then it had resulted in pain and tears for them both. He had quickly learned that keeping Ian regular was the only way to get through it. 

“You can do it” Mickey tells him, reaching out to squeeze his knee with one hand while the other strokes his face, brushing his thumb along his cheek bone “I’m right here”. Ian leans their foreheads together, clenching his eyes shut, but thankfully doesn’t have much trouble going today. 

“Atta boy” Mickey tells him when he’s done, grabbing some toilet paper and reaching down between his legs to wipe for him before he flushes the toilet. He pulls off Ian’s tee shirt and strips himself down as he goes to start the shower. 

Though Mickey himself could care less if Ian smells, he knows how important the redhead’s hygiene is to him on his good days, so he figures it makes sense in terms of keeping him human, however it also tends to be the hardest thing to get Ian to do. 

“No” he whimpers when he sees what Mickey’s doing, curling in on himself and dropping his head into his hands “I can’t, I can’t”. Mickey’s heart breaks for him “hey” he whispers softly as he kneels before Ian again to kiss his temple and nuzzle their cheeks together.

“You can do it babe, I believe in ya, won’t leave your side ok? C’mere” he takes Ian down from the toilet into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. 

Ian clings to him, burying his face in his chest. “You want a bath instead?” Mickey asks gently, rubbing his back. Ian nods, so Mickey gets up to switch the tap over before he turns back and scoops Ian up again. He puts him the tub, and gets in with him, laying him back in his arms. 

They’re quiet as he washes Ian clean, rubbing down his body and gently scrubbing at his scalp. He kisses his hair, whispering “I love you, Firecrotch” softly into it. Ian nuzzles back into him, managing to croak out “me too” 

When they’re all washed up, Mickey slips gently out from behind him, wrapping a towel around his own waist before he grabs another and turns back to Ian.

“Alright kid, you gotta help me with this part yeah? You’re bigger than me and slippery, don’t wanna drop ya” Ian sits up a little so Mickey can get a grip on him, carefully lifting him out of the tub and setting him on the toilet again to towel him dry before he carries him back to bed. 

“What do you want to eat?” Mickey asks, stroking a hand through Ian’s hair. His husband rolls to his side, hiding his face in the pillow to mutter “not hungry” Mickey sighs, rubbing down his back “You have to eat, Gallagher, there’s really nothing you want? I’ll make you anything?” They’re quiet for a while before Ian whispers “Top Ramen” Mickey grins, leaning down to place a kiss against his shoulder and murmur “coming right up” 

Mickey goes out to the kitchen and starts the water for Ian’s ramen, finding Iggy there on the couch watching a movie with Fiona. “He still in bed?” Fiona asks, getting up, Mickey nods. 

“Won’t be long” she tells him “you’re good with him, probably won’t even take as long as it did last time around, give him a kiss for me yeah?” “Thanks, I will” Mickey says quietly, giving her a small genuine smile. At the moment, he can use her support as much as Ian can. 

When the top ramen is done, Mickey takes it back into the bedroom where Ian has since fallen asleep. “Foods ready, baby” he says softly, stroking his husband’s hairline gently until he stirs, rolling over slightly to allow Mickey to feed him. He places a little kiss on his cheek, whispering “that’s from your sister” before he begins scooping up the ramen and blowing on it before he spoons it into Ian’s mouth. 

He gets through about half of it before he turns his face away, “can’t” he mutters, looking disappointed in himself. “That’s alright” Mickey assures him, patting his thigh “you tried honey, you know that’s all that counts, I’ll finish it” 

When Mickey’s finished the food, he grabs Ian’s pills and gives them to him with a water bottle from the nightstand, then he lays behind Ian, wrapping his arm over him and kissing the side of his neck. “You rest now ok?” He whispers rubbing his nose along the line of his jaw. “You did great today, Ian. I’m proud of ya babe, you’re my champ, we’ll get through this no sweat” Ian nuzzles back into Mickey, turning back to put his lips out for a kiss before he settles back into a much needed sleep.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mickey goes out to get Ian’s medication, Lip shows up and gets in the way of things

The next day, as Mickey sits on the edge of the bed and prepares to give Ian his pills, he realizes that he is out of one. “Shit” he mutters, cursing himself for not catching it sooner since there’s no one home to go get it today besides him, and Ian can’t wait for his pills, especially not in this condition. He grabs his phone and calls it in, sighing as he jabs his thumbs into his eyes and rubs frustratedly down his own face. 

“Ian?” He says gently, turning to his sleeping husband and pushing the messy red hair back from his forehead. 

Ian stirs just a little, leaning into the touch as Mickey continues “You’re out of one of your pills babe, will you be ok here for a little bit if I go and get it?” Ian gives a sleepy nod, reaching up feebly for Mickey and putting his lips out for a kiss. 

Mickey smiles and leans down, kissing him tenderly and stroking his face “I’ll be back in 20 minutes tops, your phones here on the nightstand ok? You call me if you need anything?” Ian nods and rolls over, curling back into himself as Mickey gets up and throws on some jeans and a shirt and heads out to the pharmacy. 

He grumbles and groans through the whole process, biting his tongue against the smart remarks that bubble up in him when the pharmacist wants to know why he’s picking up a prescription for Ian Milkovich when that name doesn’t match his ID. After a tight lipped explanation of the fact that his husband is sick in bed, he snatches the pills and makes his way home as fast as his Thug Uggs will carry him. 

When Mickey steps inside the front door, he can hear running water and a faint wailing coming from their bedroom. He almost drops the bag of pills as he rushes back through the house, tossing it on the dresser and throwing open their bathroom door to find Ian curled up on the shower floor, naked and sobbing under the water stream as Lip stands over him and attempts to wash his hair. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doin?!” Mickey hollers. “Taking care of my brother! Where the fuck were you?” Lip snaps back, stumbling back as Mickey stomps over and shoves him out of the way snarling “At the pharmacy getting his fuckin pills, ass clown!”

He turns off the shower and grabs a towel, wrapping it around Ian’s shoulders and hugging him close to his chest, not even caring that he ends up soaked with water and tears. “It’s alright babe” he coos “I’m here now, Papas got ya, don’t cry honey love, everything’s ok” 

Ian crumbles into him, sobbing against his neck as Mickey picks him up and carries him out of the shower. He sits on the toilet lid with Ian on his lap, rocking him back and forth as he kisses his wet head. 

“I was just trying to help” Lip defends from the doorway “you’re still here?!” Mickey snaps, glaring murderously up at his brother in law. “I’ve dealt with this before” Lip continues “I know what to do -“ 

“Oh really?” Mickey hisses, his tone dripping with sarcasm “You know that he’s already been washed today? That he hates the shower sometimes when he’s low and that’s why I give him baths instead? That he can’t stand anyone fuckin touchin him if it ain’t me? You don’t know a fuck all! Do I really gotta do this shit with you again?! I’m his god damn husband! I can take care of him myself! You got the nerve to come into my god damn house and talk shit to me!? Get the fuck out!” 

“I just -“ Lip tries again. “OUT!” Mickey roars, pointing angrily at the door. Lip sighs and turns to go, shaking his head. “And go fuck yourself while you’re at it!” Mickey shouts after him. The yelling startles Ian in his arms, making him whimper. Mickey softens immediately, cooing as he kisses his face “oh no, I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to yell, ssshh, it’s ok baby doll, we’re alright I promise, Papas here” 

When he’s sure Lip is gone, Mickey scoops Ian up again and takes him back to bed. He lays him down and gives him his pills before shrugging off his wet clothes and climbing in with him. Ian lays his head on Mickey’s chest, tears still falling from his eyes as his husband strokes a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead gently. 

“He didn’t even ask my permission first” Ian whimpers, breaking Mickey’s heart. He knows that as well as the Gallagher’s mean, they have a tendency to make Ian feel like he can’t make his own decisions, which Mickey also knows that even in this state is far from the truth, he just needs a little guidance. 

“I know baby, I’m sorry” Mickey says quietly “it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have left you even for a minute, I just wanted you to have everything you needed“ “No!” Ian whimpers, getting more worked up “You would never treat me like that you would never-“ he chokes himself off with sobs, only alarming Mickey as he cradles him closer and cups his face “hey, hey, it’s ok. We’re both here now right? Safe and sound?” 

Ian takes a shaky breath and nods, letting Mickey wipe his tears away and press their foreheads together. “I’m not gonna leave your side again even for a second ok? I promise, I’ll stay right here no matter what” Ian pouts his lips out through his tears, leaning in to kiss Mickey sweetly before he lays his head down on his chest again. 

“Love you” he murmurs hoarsely. “Love you too, kiddo” Mickey says softly “You get some more shut eye now huh? You need it” Ian nods, closing his big green eyes and quickly succumbing to sleep in the arms of his protector. 

A few hours later, Mickey is awoken to the sound of his phone buzzing. He slaps lazily at the nightstand, grabbing it and blinding himself with the light for a moment before his sight focuses and he can read the text from his sister that reads: “Sorry my boyfriend is a dumb fuck, Ian ok?” 

Mickey rolls his eyes, typing out a quick reply: “He’s alright. Tell that shithead he needs to apologize to his brother if he ever wants to step foot in this fuckin house again” “will do” Mandy sends back, making Mickey sigh and drop the phone aside again, wrapping his arms tighter around Ian and going back to sleep.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare, Ian asks Mickey to take care of him in a different way

Around 3 o’clock the next morning, Ian shoots up from his sleep in a panic, sobbing uncontrollably. Mickey’s up beside him in an instant, hugging him close and kissing the side of his head as he rubs his back. “It’s ok, I gotcha, just a nightmare, babe, you’re safe in bed with me” 

Ian buries his face into Mickey’s shoulder, staying safely tucked there as his husband continues to rock him back and forth, shushing softly and whispering “just breathe” 

After a little while Ian sits up and wipes at his still flowing tears, green eyes wide as they peer into Mickey’s helplessly. “You’re shakin kid” he whispers, running his hands through Ian’s hair and down his back “was a bad one huh?” Ian sniffs and nods in response. “I been there” Mickey says quietly. 

“Don’t know if I can sleep again” Ian hiccups, making Mickey smile just a little as he wipes at his tears. “S’ok, how many fuckin nights have you stayed up with me? Bout time I return the favor” This makes Ian smile just a little back, despite how worked up he still is. 

“What can we do to calm you down hm?” Mickey asks, laying Ian down again on his side and facing him on his own, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles “anything you can think of?” “Fuck me” Ian blurts out, making Mickey’s eyes go wide, not expecting that in the least at this time. “You sure?” He asks, and Ian nods. “It’s been days” he whispers “please, I just wanna feel you” 

Mickey softens at that, they aren’t the type of couple that likes to go more than a day or so without making love. While getting off relieves both of their daily tension, more than anything it’s how they like to stay close to one another, after all, it’s the way they’ve always communicated best. 

“You want me to top you?” He asks, and Ian nods “don’t know if we have any other option right now” he admits quietly. Mickey smiles softly, rolling over onto Ian gently and cupping his face in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You gonna be Papas good boy for a while huh? That’s ok, you’re always my good boy, whether we talk about it or not” 

Mickey presses their foreheads together “we’ll go slow ok? If you need me to stop just tell me and we’ll fuckin quit right there” Ian nods, reaching up for Mickey’s neck to pull him down into a soft kiss. Mickey melts into him, rubbing their noses together. He works up to Ian’s ear with his lips and places soft kisses there as he speaks into it 

“You know, I may not be good with words like you are Gallagher but I hope you know I’d do anything for you, you know I’d kill, but I’d die too, in a damn heartbeat babe, I love you so much, you’re all I need” Ian chokes up at that, coiling his arms around Mickey’s shoulders and pulling him tighter against him so that sparks fly between their bare chests, shoving their lips together desperately. 

“Make love to me” he whimpers into Mickey’s mouth. His husband nods and rubs their cheeks together in response. He buries his face in his neck, breathing Ian in and dragging his lips against his skin as he kisses down his sternum. “Gonna take care of you, my pretty baby” he purrs, continuing down Ian’s belly gently “gonna show you Papa can love you good” 

Ian’s breathing hitches as Mickey takes his penis in his hand, standing it up, (though it’s already working hard to get there) and placing soft kisses against the head before he licks the frenulum and sucks it down and back up again. 

“Papa” Ian whimpers, knuckles turning white where he grips the sheets as Mickey continues to bob, popping off to murmur lowly “yeah Papas got you, you tell me what you need sugar and it’s yours” “More” Ian whines “please” 

Mickey takes his lover’s hands and places them on the back of his head, giving him something to hold onto as he goes back to sucking him up and down, letting Ian control how fast he goes by how hard he squeezes. “Mickey!” Ian cries “I love you!” 

Mickey pops off then to breathe , grinning up at him and panting “love you more, C’mere”. He sucks at Ian’s balls, letting his worked up spit drizzle down his perineum. He licks after it, pushing Ian’s thighs up gently so he can tongue into him, soon lifting his leg up and setting his hip towards the side a little so he can lick into him deeper.

Ian cries out, clawing at Mickey’s shoulder, almost overwhelmed by the sensation, Mickey stops then, rubbing his calve softly as he asks “You ok hun? Wanna stop?” Ian shakes his head, reaching for his husband who goes right to him, laying behind him and supporting his leg with a strong hand under his thigh. Mickey’s fingers grasp up to Ian’s backside, reaching his hole and beginning to stroke it softly. 

“Oh oh” Ian whines, pushing back for more. “Yeah?” Mickey hums, kissing his shoulders and rubbing soothingly at his chest as he continues to work him open with the pads of his fingers. He takes his sweet time with Ian’s tight and tense muscles, not pushing him any further than his body asks for. 

“Lube?” Mickey asks but Ian shakes his head. He presses his face back against Mickey’s, gripping his neck and slotting their lips together as he gently pushes himself back towards Mickey’s cock, letting him know that he’s ready. 

Mickey breaches his entrance with care, working into him gradually and beginning to rock them together back and forth, setting a steady pace. He rubs his hands all over Ian’s skin, humming into his mouth as they continue to kiss. 

“Does that feel good my little baby?” Mickey coos, rubbing Ian’s nipple gently between his fingers. Ian whimpers and nods, pressing his face back against Mickey’s and pushing back into him the little strength he has. He gives soft little moan on each thrust, the noise coming out like a rhythmic “uh, uh, uh” 

Suddenly Ian cries out, tears slipping from his eyes. This startles Mickey, making him pull out immediately and cup Ian’s face, searching it for any sign of pain or discomfort “what’s wrong babe?” He asks, wiping at the tears “You alright? did I hurt you?!” Ian whimpers, shaking his head and squirming, pushing back with his shoulder. 

Mickey gets the picture quickly “Ok tough guy, I got ya” he murmurs, rolling Ian onto his back and lifting his legs up gently around his waist. He presses their foreheads together as he enters him again and begins to make love to him tenderly. “This is better huh love?” Mickey purrs “This what you wanted? Papa make love to you just like this? Love you more than anything, Ian. Gonna take care of you, I promise. No more tears, baby doll, Papas gonna be keep you safe” 

The soft words push Ian over the edge, making him cum between them with a high pitched whine. It’s not the copious glory that it usually is, but the tension melts from his body, leaving him feeling safe and sated as Mickey’s warm love fills him up less than a minute later. 

Mickey pulls out quickly, snatching the baby wipes from the nightstand and cleaning Ian up before he rolls over and pulls him onto his chest. “You ok?” He asks, kissing his head and rubbing his back as he holds him tight in his arms. Ian nods and cuddles closer. “I’d die for you too, you know” he whispers. “I know” Mickey whispers back, kissing the top of his head as the soft thudding of his heart beat lulls Ian back to sleep in no time at all.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny finally gets to see Ian and the little family shares a tender moment

It’s been several days now since Yevgeny has seen his Daddy. He’s been watching his Papa come and go from their bedroom, usually carrying food or bringing an empty dish out. When he asked about it, his Mama told him that Daddy is sick and he can’t come out and see Yev until he’s all the way better, and Yev can’t go in so he doesn’t get sick again too. 

This confuses the four year old, since he was allowed to come in and out of his room and be around everyone when he was sick, and so were Mama, Papa, and Uncle Iggy. He misses his Daddy very much and wishes he would come out and play with him, or even just snuggle and watch a movie on the couch like they often do on lazy Sundays. 

One evening he catches Mickey going back into the room, running to him and grabbing onto his pant leg. “Can I see Daddy now?” He asks. Mickey gives him a sad smile and runs a hand through his tousled hair. “Not yet, buddy, won’t be long now though, Daddy’ll be better soon” and it’s true, just this morning Ian was able to sit up and feed himself breakfast, its been less than a week and he already seems to be coming around.

“Please Papa?” The little boy begs, breaking Mickey’s heart with his big innocent eyes. “I just wanna give him a kiss to make him feel better” Mickey sighs and rubs at his tired eyes, unable to resist the sweetness of the request.

“Alright, just a kiss” he agrees, scooping his son up and placing him on his hip. “But don’t get your feelings hurt if he can’t play or talk with you ok? He’s still not feeling great”. The four year old nods bravely in response. 

Mickey carries Yevgeny into their room where Ian is asleep on his side, facing away from them. He sets his son on the bed and puts a finger to his lips to show Yev not to wake Ian up. The little boy copies the gesture before crawling quietly over to his Daddy and cuddling up to his back. 

Ian stirs at the gesture, turning over and expecting to see Mickey, his eyes go soft when they land on the mini version instead. “Hi Daddy” Yev whispers, gently gripping the sides of his face and leaning up and placing a kiss on his forehead “I love you”

Tears pool in Ian’s eyes as he places his hand over Yev’s on his cheek, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it three times before he rolls over and pulls the little boy onto his chest, wrapping him up in his arms and whispering back “Love you baby boy” 

Mickey cries silently where he stands by the bed, watching the two people that make his world turn settle in for a father son slumber. “Just a kiss my ass” he thinks to himself, grinning through his tears, he should’ve known that the only person Ian can stand to have touch him in this state besides himself, is Yevgeny. 

Unable to resist anymore, he climbs onto the bed and puts his arms around both of them, kissing the side of Yev’s head before snuggling into Ian’s neck and placing a kiss there too. Mickey closes his eyes, thanking a god he doesn’t believe in for his family. There’s nothing more in the world he could ever need.


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finally gets out of bed and he and Mickey take Yevgeny to the Park! Half of prompt from @clovesfanfic! The other half is coming don’t worry!

When Mickey wakes up the next morning, he’s surprised to find Ian already awake, Yevgeny still passed out on his chest. “Hey” he whispers, “Hey” Mickey whispers back. There’s a look in his husband’s eyes that he hasn’t seen in days, he holds his breath, hoping that he’s right. “Can we take him to the park today?” Ian asks sheepishly, “could use some fresh air”

Mickey finally exhales, tears of relief falling from his eyes as he nods, surging forward to kiss Ian’s lips again and again over their sleeping son’s head. Ian kisses him back, tears in his own eyes as he reaches up to brush Mickey’s away with his thumbs.

“I’m so sorry” he whispers, looking at Mickey like a guilty child, though that’s far from how his husband sees him. Mickey shakes his head, kissing him again and murmuring “not your fault, you did good babe, only a week this time, and not even a full one”. 

Ian nods “couldn’t have done it without you” he tells Mickey “thanks for taking care of me” “always, Gallagher” Mickey says with a grin, taking Ian’s hand off of Yevgeny’s back and kissing it. The motion stirs the little boy from his slumber, making him stretch and yawn before his baby blues blink open to greet the day. 

“Good morning Handsome” Ian sing songs, running a hand through his blonde bed head. “What do you think of going to the park today huh kid?” Mickey asks “Daddy’s feeling better” “Really?!” Yev asks excitedly, awake in an instant and practically bouncing where he sits on Ian’s chest. 

Ian nods, laughing aloud when Yev tackles him in a bear hug and peppers his face with kisses. “I’ll go get my shoes!” He crows, hopping off the bed and running out of the room “try some pants too!” Mickey calls after him, both his fathers laughing at the way he’s kicked his pajama bottoms off in the middle of night, leaving him in only his Spider-Man pull up. 

Ian gets out of bed shortly after him, Mickey following closely behind him with an arm around his waist for support. “You got it tough guy?” He asks, rubbing Ian’s back, the redhead nods. “I feel good” he says calmly, going to their dresser and fishing out a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. Mickey beams as he follows suit, both of them dressing before they make their way out into the living room. 

Much to both of their surprise, Lip is there with Mandy, in the living room talking with Iggy and Fiona. His eyes growing wide when they land on Ian, making his way over silently to wrap his brother up in a hug. “I’m sorry” he murmurs, adding “to both of you” as his eyes fall on Mickey, standing there with his arms crossed. “I didn’t know” “it’s ok” Ian tells Lip, hugging him back “just let Mick handle me next time huh? He’d ask for help if he needed it” 

Lip nods, stepping back as Mandy squirms between them and hugs Ian tight, muttering “glad you’re ok babe”. “Good to see you up Red” Iggy adds as Fiona pushes them all out of her way, taking Ian’s face in her hands and examining it thoroughly before kissing his cheek. “You’re ok yeah?” She asks, and Ian nods. 

Her eyes turn to Mickey then, “thanks” she says with a tender smile, making her way over to give him a hug too. “You people act like you forget he’s my husband” Mickey mutters, but he hugs Fiona back anyway, secretly thankful for her praise. 

Just at that moment Yevgeny comes barreling out of the bedroom, fully dressed with his pants on backwards and his shoes on the wrong feet. Svetlana follows behind him, shaking her head. “He does not let me dress him, says he must do it himself”. All of the adults in the room beam, chuckling fondly and congratulating Yevgeny.

Ian claps his hands and opens them for Yev who runs right to him, getting swung up in his arms. “My big boy!” He swoons “Look at you dressing yourself!” He kisses Yev’s cheek and tickles his tummy. “Good job kiddo!” Mickey adds, moving closer to ruffle his hair “Papas proud of you! Stop growin up!” 

Svetlana rolls her eyes way up to the ceiling at their response, muttering in Russian. “Tell Mama were going out in our big boy clothes” Ian tells Yev, putting him on his shoulders and taking Mickey by the hand. Svetlana puts her lips out for a kiss from Yev, he leans down to give it to her as they pass, headed for the park. 

Ian chases Yev around the park for a good romp, pushing him on the swings and catching him as he comes down the slide. When he’s exerted himself just a little too much, he leaves him to his business in the sandbox and joins Mickey, whose smoking a cigarette on the nearest bench. Ian sits beside him and gestures for the smoke which Mickey hands over without question.

Ian takes a drag and passes it back, blowing it out throw his nostrils as he turns to Mickey. “Love you” he says, reaching for his husband’s hand. “Love you too, Firecrotch” Mickey tells him with a smirk, taking his own drag and squeezing his fingers before they turn back to watch their son play, continuing to hold hands and pass the cigarette back and forth.


End file.
